Running from the past
by TheIcePrincess2009
Summary: After 4 years of nobody knowing where she was, Rose who lives in Denmark runs into a certain someone she hoped she would never meet again.


_There he stood in a filled airport, like a hollow body staring at the departure board watching her airplane take off. He wondered if it was anything he did or if was because he didn't do something. He knew it was too late to do anything, so Scorpius just stood there with tears running down his face - crying for his absolute lack of love. _

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he didn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright sir?" a tender voice said behind him, he turned around and saw a stunning red head whom he hadn't seen in years "Rose?" he then completely forgot about the woman on the plane. He watched as all colour drained from her face. "Scorpius?" he reached for her hand "How did you find me?" she almost sounded scared. So this was where she had been hiding, in Denmark.

She ripped her hand from his grip "please don't try to find me, if you do you will only get hurt." She almost whispered, tears threatening to spill from her golden brown eyes. Scorpius looked beyond shocked as before him stood his first love and the person who broke his heart harder than any other person. "Where have you been the last 4 years?" his voice cracked, she was after all the only person that was able to do this to him. "Scorp please don't, try and understand that I left for your sake, it was for your own good" her voice becoming more and more unstable with every word. She then hurried down to the train station to take the first train home. Scorpius stood like a rock watching her back as she ran away, unable to make his feet move.

His phone started ringing, he answered trying to stabilize his voice "Hi. Yeah she left saying she didn't want such a relationship with someone who didn't love her back. But guess who I ran into…"

It had been a long time since she last was that surprised, but she was glad she was on her way home to the only person she knew would never break her heart. It had been years since she last saw someone back home from the UK and even then had she been able to avoid them without that person noticing them. But Rose knew that she could trust the Danish ministry from giving any information about her after all who would want another nation to know about one of their best aurors and even if they tried to find her very few of the Danish wizards knew her real name. She decided to act like it never happened.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket "Yes I'm on my way over right now. The train is halfway there so you can expect me there in less than 15 minutes. Yeah I'll see you then." Rose said in perfect Danish. Her partners at work knew that she wasn't Danish but they thought she was German or Dutch, but if the subject came up she avoided their questions like a pro.

But she also knew that it was just a matter of time until she would be found as the wizarding community in Denmark was very small, their school 'Æbelø institut for unge hekse og troldmænd' (Æbelø institution for young witches and wizards) where there were two 'houses' or cottages as they were called, where the students were put into houses based on where they came from and each year had an average of 75 students and their students.

It was a very difficult for an outsider to fit into the tightknit wizarding community in Denmark but Rose still thought she did a great job in fitting in. She made new friends, got her dream job and even met some men. She bought a little farm in the outskirts of the Danish wizarding capital Odense, where she had planned to live until she died of old age. The little farm reminded her very much of the burrow which is why she bought it in the first place, it was the only thing that reminded her of home except a family picture taken when she and Al had graduated from Hogwarts which hung neatly in the kitchen.

Before she knew it she had reached her stop, she hurried out and hid in some bushes and then disapparated to bedstemor (1) Lone as she had nicknamed the old witch who lived just a few houses away. "Hello, is anyone here?" she called out as she entered the old witches house, she was greeted with a hug and friendly smile one that looked almost identical to her own grandmothers. "Sorry I didn't knock Lone" she smiled to the old woman who must have been over 100. "Don't worry child, you are always welcome here whenever you want. Would you like some tea?" Lone said softly. Rose gladly accepted "Is Emilie sleeping?" she finally asked after they had finished their tea. "I think she and Ole are sleeping upstairs"

Rose went upstairs to the little bedroom by the staircase she knew Emilie would be sleeping in. "Emm, are you sleeping" she asked as she sat down on a chair next to the bed, Rose stroked Emilie's long blond hair out of her eyes "No I just woke up." Emilie answered "Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?" Rose asked quietly careful to not wake up the sleeping Ole. "Are we leaving now mum?" The young child asked. Rose chuckled at the excitement of her daughter's voice. "I will even buy you a penguin bar if you come with me, or maybe you want to stay here and play with Ole and bedstemor Lone?" Rose asked in a teasing tone "NOOOOO, I want to go now, can we leave now? I want my penguin bar" Rose laughed at the cuteness of her daughter, they then said goodbye to Lone and little Ole who had just woken up.

As they arrived to the grocery store they met one of the mums from the same mum-club as Rose went to when she was pregnant with Emilie "Laura, it is so nice to see you" the mum said to Rose, yup that was the name Rose came up with when she first moved there Laura Berg and no one knew her real name, just like she wanted. "Mette is nice to see you too, do you know when the next meeting is?" Mette Bohr Madsen was a muggle stay-at-home mum who lived in the village Blommenslyst just a few minutes away from Rose's house and was one of Rose's closest friends. They started chatting and it wasn't until Emilie started complaining about how long Rose was taking that she said goodbye to Mette.

_ Rose had often wondered about Scorpius, how he was doing, if he would ever love someone again, what he would say if he saw Emilie, if he would see right away that she was his. If he would see that she had the same piercing blue eyes that he had, the same straight blonde hair that did what it wanted, the same nose and the same laugh. It broke her heart that her little angel maybe never would meet her father and it broke her heart more that the man she loved more than anything would maybe never meet the one person who made her life complete._

1 hour later they had returned home to their little home, Rose turned on the TV for Emilie to watch and started making dinner. "Emm, don't you think it is time you started to pick out what you want for your birthday?" Rose asked her daughter "I want an owl just like bedstemor Lone has" Rose laughed "Don't you think it will be nicer to get an owl when you start at Abelø?" the lack of response made Rose wonder if Emilie would get admitted to Hogwarts or Abelø. "No mum I want one now, and his name has to be Hugo like Jugledyret Hugo" Emilie then started to sing a song from a movie she had apparently seen over at Lone's place. Rose felt like her world was collapsing, not only had a person from her former life seen her today but her daughter thought it was a good idea to name her owl the same name as her younger brother. This is going to be a long day she thought as she looked over at her 6 year old family photo, maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Scorpius had just returned to his Copenhagen apartment where he knew his best friend would be waiting. "Where did you see her" A nervous Albus Potter asked "At the airport. I went to see Patricia off and she asked if I was alright not realizing who I was, she then panicked and ran down to catch a train west, she didn't even disapparate." He looked worriedly at Albus "Do you think this is where she has been this whole time? She looked like she knew where she was going" Albus slumped down into their sofa "I don't know, dad and uncle Ron never mentioned looking here. After all she did disappear when things were tense between Denmark and the UK." He looked up at Scorpius who sat down in a chair opposite him "Should I tell them you met her?" "I don't think that would be wise, her dad would probably just think I was lying. You remember how he acted when Molly thought she saw her in Berlin, he went absolutely mental. I think we should investigate this a little bit ourselves before letting them back home know." Scorpius answered seriously. "She said she did it for me, that she did it for my sake" Scorpius buried his face in his hands trying hard to not cry in front of his friend and failing in doing so.

_Scorpius dreamt of her that night, her red hair that she always kept short, her playful smile, her soft kisses and her light touch. He dreamt of their first meeting, their confessions, their first kiss, their first time, their engagement, their first apartment, their dreams and their future. What would their life be like had she not disappeared in the dead of night? He woke up in tears, his heart breaking more and more with every breath he took. He then thought about all the girls he had met and how he had tried to fill the void in his heart with their love, but maybe it was because he still loved Rose that those relationships never went beyond stupid crushes or love that would never be repaid in the same quantity. Rose really was the only one he ever truly loved and her love was the only one he would ever be able to live with._

"Hi Mette, do you think you could meet me today. I really need someone to talk to" Rose had decided to take the day off, as she was in no state to do any work that day. "Do you think you could come over, I don't think I am able to do too much today." It only took Mette 30 minutes to get to her house. Rose was greeted by a worried face as she opened the door for Mette and her twins "I couldn't find anyone to babysit them at this hour so I hope it is alright with you that I took them here" Mette said and looked tenderly at her friend "Of course, Emilie is in her room so you boys can just go join her if you want to." The two little boys looked thrilled to get to play with their lifelong friend.

Rose made them some coffee and took out some cake "I ran into him yesterday" She said still looking down on the cake. "Emm's dad, I ran into him yesterday when I was seeing Ida off" She turned around and put down the coffee and cake. "What? I thought she was a donor baby. Okay no need to look all serious, I was only joking. It is just that you never talk about your past, like ever. But then again you Bergs might as well be vampires for all we know." Mette looked satisfied when she heard a chuckle from Rose or Laura as she knew her. "I know that I don't talk too much about my past, but it is to protect both Emilie and myself. We were engaged you know, we even sent out the invitations and then the pressure from his family just became too much and I had to leave. I wasn't pure enough for their only child, their only grandchild. But I did love him, I probably still do in my little closed heart. I didn't even know I was pregnant when I came here, but it was too late to turn around." Rose had never talked this much about herself in years and it felt good. Mette was after all one of her best friends, maybe she should tell her more.

"Mette? You have to promise not to tell anyone what I tell you." Mette looked up from her coffee still surprised from her friend's outburst not knowing what more to expect from her she just held her hand reassuringly "You know you can always talk to me." Rose gulped "I have been lying to you for years. My name isn't Berg" Mette looked at her questioningly. "Laura you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't know why you came here but you definitely don't have to force yourself to tell me if it too painful." Mette was without a doubt a friend that Rose didn't think she deserved "It is okay, I really need to let someone else know my secret. My name isn't Laura and it defiantly isn't Berg, you see that photo by the sink?" Mette nodded, Rose then stood up and went to take the photo down from where it was hanging. "This is the only thing I have of my family" she handed her the photograph after charming it to stop moving "It was after my graduation, this is the Weasley family. These are my parents, my brother, cousins, grandparents and my aunts and uncles. My real name is Rose Weasley and I'm British."

I just got out of the hospital after having been stuck there for months a few weeks ago and this story has been developing while I couldn't do much work on my other story. I think I will just continue with this one until I get at least some inspiration for my other one.  
Peace out  
-IP2009

(1) bedstemor - means grandmother in danish


End file.
